User talk:Mastermind01
Contribs No problem. I would like to help in any way I can. If this is Aer'ki as I believe, then let me say. I really, really like your fan fiction. I have been following it almost since day one. Helping build this wki is my way of helping. I would be absolutely esctatic if you would like any further help from me. I am a tech geek and love developing and describing new technology. If you are interested in my assistance/view point on your fan fiction let me know. If not, I'll continue to build this wikia as much as I can. Your devoted fan, Memnoch. p.s. I'm not kidding, I'm like a kid on Christmas morning when I see that I got an E-mail from FanFiction.net saying that a new chapter is out. Calling all gates In chapter 1 of Episode 19, Season 1; you describe the connection between stargates as being a super-accelerating conduit using an oscillating structure that drags the matter packet through the conduit. The conduit uses the polarity of the energy matrix to keep the ends secured, like magnets. Instead of having an oscillating structure, maybe you could have the conduit being one away, or maybe no direction but able to conduct energy. By generating multiple conduits (which based off your description should be possible) from the one stargate to others, you could dial-all stargates. Any matter trying to enter the stargate would be destroyed, but energy could be sent. It could be an emergency procedure built into the gate network for when communications need to be sent multiple places at the same time, or to help isolate locations/portions of the network. You can connect to the necessary stargates, prevent anyone from dialing out and still be able to communicate, all without having to access or know about the hub. Something built in so that peers/apprentice races could do in an emergency. If you are interested in this idea, let me know and I’ll develop it more. If you want, you can E-mail me at memnochdemiurgos@gmail.com. This way we can further discuss this and any other ideas without making our “my talk” pages ridiculously long and keep the ideas secret until they are released in an episode. Can't wait to hear from you. Memnoch No problem About the E-mail, that's fine. I had actually just created that E-mail address specifically to communicate with you, it only took me a minute to set up. If you wanted to, you could create an E-mail account just to communicate about ROTA. I just personally happen to prefer E-mail. I don't have a Gateworld account, but could probably set one up. I don't know how to do PMs on FF.net. Which site do you prefer for PMs? A question about how you imagine Stargates to work. I understand that they work like hyperdrive engines, but we have seen different hyperdrives travel at different speeds. The Asgard can travel from Ida to Avalona in twenty minutes, while the Goa'uld took forever to go across the galaxy. My question is why do they go different speeds. Is it just that some of them can accelerate, or because their different hyperdrives are stronger/supplied with more power? In my mind, because it is only energy, the mechanics can change. The oscillating field is needed to drag matter along the conduit while keeping it intact, and it is the backflow of the field that allows energy to travel back through the stargate. When it is doing the dial-all-gates effect, does it need the oscillating field? Couldn't it just generate a flow the one way, since it is a different operation with the stargate. That way nowhere near the same amount of energy is not needed to generate each conduit, and the receiving stargates can help power the conduits as well. The one way flow would still allow the incredible speed and wouldn't prevent multiple conduits from existing off the same stargate. I view the oscillating fields acting like a focus and walls. The multiple conduits with oscillating fields would clash and destroy each other, while the one way flow wouldn't. Anyways, sorry about the long post, I'll try and think of other methods. Any other tech problems that I can sink my teeth into? Your eager fan Memnoch My Columnar Image It took some time, longer than I thought it would, but I made a model of the Columnar. I searched for the size comparison and found that the Columnar is a little bit smaller in with to the Tria. So my size for the Columnar is L:3500meters W:740meters H:~600meters. Let me know what are your thoughts of the model. Historiann 15:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Historiann